


drift

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [21]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Easy,” Shaak murmurs as the hands on her back go bruisingly tight. She doesn’t try to move them, just kisses Savage gently, framing his angular face between her hands and trying to coax him into softness through example.
Relationships: Shaak Ti/Savage Opress
Series: Star Wars Smut [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 14
Kudos: 232





	drift

“Easy,” Shaak murmurs as the hands on her back go bruisingly tight. She doesn’t try to move them, just kisses Savage gently, framing his angular face between her hands and trying to coax him into softness through example.

There's tension in his body, a tremor running all the way through him that’s just this side of rage, but as Shaak deepens the kiss, eases him into returning it, he huffs. Those big hands loosen slightly, slide down Shaak's back in a long, slow stroke to settle around her waist, and Savage pulls his mouth away, ducks his head to kiss her collarbone.

“I'm not _scared_ ,” Savage says, low, almost a growl, and Shaak hums at the feeling of his mouth on her skin, hot with just an edge of teeth behind it.

“I know,” she says, and cups the back of his head, stroking her fingers between the juts of his horns. “But tonight is _yours_ , completely.”

It’s not the first time she’s said it. It’s not the first time they’ve done this. But still, it makes Savage pause, makes his hands tighten just a little bit again. He turns his head, looking up at her, and Shaak gives him a smile, rolling her hips. “As fast or slow as you like,” she coaxes, because Savage is always reluctant to take the lead, but—

Her back hits the mattress, and Savage’s huge body presses her down into the sheets as he kisses her fiercely, takes her mouth like it’s a challenge. With a pleased moan, Shaak kisses back, presses up as best she can and rocks her body against his, delighting in hard muscle, soft flesh, the weight of him as he bears down. A low sound rumbles through him, not quite purr and not quite growl, and Shaak lets her own rumble spill out, one predator’s appreciation to another.

All over, Savage shudders. He grips Shaak's shoulders, then pushes, and Shaak lets herself be pinned to the mattress as he looms over her. Savage’s eyes slide over her, lingering, _greedy_ , and Shaak spreads her legs and arches her back and lets him look, tipping her head to let the akul-tooth headdress she’s still wearing catch the light. Savage’s breath catches, and he tightens his hand, letting the other slide down to gently squeeze her breast.

“Stay,” he says roughly. “Just like that. Let me.”

“Anything you like,” Shaak promises, and settles in, letting her gaze slide over him with appreciation. The tattoos and markings meld seamlessly, stark across his yellow skin, and the lines make her want to follow them with her mouth again, trace all of them down across his arms and thighs and chest to reach his hard cock, to get her mouth on that again and feel him shudder and tremble over her, crying out.

Not this time, though. Savage is staring at her, expression intent, and Shaak slides her arms above herself, deliberately tangles her fingers in the sheets to show she isn't going to touch.

Humor flickers across Savage’s features, and with a snort he lowers his head, presses a kiss between her montrals. It’s an odd sensation, gets in the way of her sense of space, but when she wrinkles her nose Savage huffs a little laugh, which is more than worth it. He turns his head, fingertips brushing the edge where her lekku meet her skin, and Shaak sighs at the ripple of pleasure that follows the touch. Carefully, Savage wraps his hand around her lek, then tightens his grip as he draws his hand down in one deliberate stroke, and Shaak gasps. It takes all of her self-control not to reach for him, not to writhe, but she promised, and she holds herself still with a moan as ripples of light spin behind her eyes.

“You could come just from this,” Savage says roughly, like he’s only just realizing it. like he hasn’t had Shaak on her knees as he fucked her, his grip on her lekku making her whimper and shake apart time after time.

It takes a moment for Shaak to find her breath, and she moans, trying not to clench her thighs together against the heat in her belly, the wetness of her cunt. “Easily,” she manages.

Savage stares down at her for a moment like he can't find words and then _growls_. He curls down over her, knees pressing her legs open wide, and says, like it’s a threat, “I want my mouth on every _inch_ of you.”

Shaak shudders, and when his hands haul her legs up around his ribs, she gladly wraps them around him, draws him in. The drag of his thick cock over her cunt makes her gasp, and she only just gets out, “ _Please_.”

Big hands cup her breasts, and like he can't bear to keep his mouth away from her skin, Savage ducks down, kisses them, squeezes. His cock grinds against her folds, and Shaak cries out as electric heat spreads through her. She wants to let go, wants to grab him by the horns and pull him up, but instead she tightens her grip on the sheets, locks her arms above her head.

“Savage,” she manages, “Savage, Savage, _please_ —”

Savage groans, low and heavy in his chest, and braces his elbow beside her head. His hand slides around, beneath her head, and he seizes her thickest lek tightly, wraps his fingers underneath and _grips_ , just as his knuckles press tight against her clit.

Shaak wails, jerks against the sudden explosion of heat that sears through every nerve. She shudders, legs locking tight around him as she comes with a cry, and the ripple of Savage’s satisfaction just drives the feeling higher. Desperately, she clutches at the sheets, grinds up into his hand, into his wickedly clever fingers, and shudders through the rolling waves as Savage watches.

The aftermath is warm and hazy and languid, and Shaak floats in the feeling, lazy and contented. There's a long pause, and then big hands reach up, grip her wrists and pull them down, and she stirs enough to reach for Savage on instinct. There's a huff, a kiss pressed to her cheek before he grips both of her wrists in one hand and rolls her over onto her side. The weight of him settling behind her makes Shaak hum, and she leans back against him as he wraps his arm around her.

“Anything I like?” he asks roughly, and Shaak curls a leg back over his, lets his cock slide between her thighs.

“Anything,” she agrees thickly, and Savage kisses her shoulder, hitches her leg up higher, and slides inside her with a long, slow push.


End file.
